


This Little Man

by Bellarke_Stories



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bellamy’s team is back.” Harper enters the room and announces. Clarke finishes the line in the book she was reading and slowly looks up at her friend.</p>
<p>“Okay, thanks Harper.” Clarke gives Harper a smile as the girl walk passes her and sit next to Monty where he was studying somewhere in the far corner of the library. </p>
<p>Looking down at her father’s watch, Clarke realizes that it’s only 5 am and they didn’t expect them to come back till nightfall. <i>Something is wrong</i>, Clarke thinks and pick up her pace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Little Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Anon prompt:** somewhere in the future, after Clarke and Bellamy get together, Bellamy and a few guards ran into a sick, abandoned baby in the woods during a patrol. They bring the baby to Arkadia, and Clarke and Bellamy spend the next few weeks taking care of him/her in the med bay. Eventually they practically fall in love with the baby, and refuse to let Abby take him/her and end up adopting the baby?

“Bellamy’s team is back.” Harper enters the room and announces. Clarke finishes the line in the book she was reading and slowly looks up at her friend.

“Okay, thanks Harper.” Clarke gives Harper a smile as the girl walk passes her and sit next to Monty where he was studying somewhere in the far corner of the library. 

Looking down at her father’s watch, Clarke realizes that it’s only 5 am and they didn’t expect them to come back till nightfall. _Something is wrong,_ Clarke thinks and pick up her pace.

Walking through the Ark, Clarke is about to take the last turn before the exit door when someone crushes into her. Looking up, Clarke finds the one and only Bellamy Blake with his hair sticking on his forehead. 

“Bellamy, is-” Clarke stops herself when she realizes what Bellamy is holding, “ this a baby?” her eyes remain on the small crying figure in Bellamy’s hand. 

“Clarke.” Bellamy breathes and look down in his arms, “I was coming to find you.” 

“Where did you find the baby, Bellamy?” she asks instead and lifts her hands to take the baby from Bellamy. 

“Look, the baby has a large cut on his back. I don’t know what happened but he needs to be taken care of.” he explains and let Clarke take the baby from his hands. “Get it to medical, I need to change my sweaty clothes.” he says and wipe the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, “I was running for at least fifteen minutes to get it here before it’s too late.” he glances above his shoulder, placing a strong hand on Clarke’s shoulder and gives her a squeeze. “Get it to medical and I will be there in five.”

Clarke nods, giving Bellamy’s knuckles on her shoulder a small kiss before she starts running towards the medical. 

* * *

Clarke walks out of medical, the small baby in her arms. Bellamy stands up from where he was waiting while Abby and Clarke were taking care of the small man.

“Hey.” Clarke says quietly and shakes the crying baby in her arms. Bellamy lifts a hand and draws shapes on the baby’s belly. 

“Hey little man.” he gives him a smile before looking up to Clarke, “Did he even stopped crying for a moment?” he asks playfully.

“I’m working on it.” Clarke answers even though she knew it wasn’t an actual question.

“You look tired. Give him to me.” Bellamy says and buries one hand under the baby and the other above but Clarke is quick and takes a step back before Bellamy pick the baby from her hands.

“You haven’t seen yourself in a mirror and you’re talking about me.” Clarke says, “You look like crap, Bellamy.” 

“Thank you.” he says instead and folds his arms against his chest.

“Did you even have a nap since you came back?” he looks down at the baby before turning back to Bellamy. 

“I’m fine. You know I prefer night to sleeping-” 

“And it’s night now.” Clarke cuts him off, “Go to bed, I will put this little man for sleep and I’ll be there.” 

“Clarke, I can at least wait-” 

“Go, Bellamy.” Clarke glares at him, “I will be there in a minute.” She promises and gives him a kiss before she turns her back on him and starts pacing between the beds, trying to calm down the baby so everyone can go to sleep. 

With a sigh, Bellamy makes his way back towards their cabin. Once inside, he takes off his shirt and boots and lay on their bed above the blankets. After everything they’ve been through he can’t have a peaceful sleep if Clarke isn’t in his arms. Or at least next to him. 

The minute become two and then three and Bellamy decides to give her five more minutes before he goes to get her himself. He picks up Iliad from the floor where he left it last night next to his side and continues reading. It’s hard to open this book without remembering the days he spent with Gine. But it’s been two years since her death, he moved on. She would have wanted him to move on. 

He soon realizes that he read six pages and Clarke is still not back. Picking up his shirt from the chair, he makes his way back to the medical, ready to yell at Clarke for making him wait so long. But the words die in his throat as she sees Clarke sitting in a chair, her eyes closed and the small baby sleeping in her arms. 

He can’t help but smile at the scene. 

He tries to be quiet as he walks towards them. With a small shake on her shoulder, Clarke’s eyes snap open and meet Bellamy’s. She gives him a smile before looking down at the baby in her arms. 

“You fell asleep here.” Bellamy whispers and lifts an eyebrow to the woman of his heart.

“He finally stopped crying.” Clarke whispers instead. 

Bellamy takes a step back and motion to Clarke to follow, “Let’s go to our bed. You can’t sleep on a chair.” 

“I can’t leave the baby alone, Bellamy. He will get cold!” Clarke tells him a little too louder for the baby liking as his little fingers fists Clarke’s shirt. 

“Calm down, Clarke.” Bellamy smiles, “I was going to say that he will be better between us.” 

With another small smile from Clarke, Bellamy put a hand around Clarke’s shoulder and the three of them walk back to Bellamy and Clarke’s cabin.

The morning finds them with the baby between them, his back on Bellamy’s chest and his fingers still fisting Clarke’s shirt. He is the first to wake up. 

* * *

“I’m so sorry, Bellamy!” Clarke sighs and crushes herself on Bellamy’s chest as soon as he runs into medical.

Bellamy’s hands come around her, pressing her tight against him and stroke her hair, “Clarke, it’s okay. It’s okay. It’s was just a small cut.” 

“He fell from the chair, Bellamy.” she says, burying herself even more in Bellamy’s warmth. 

“Clarke, he is alright.” he says again and gently pushes her back to look her in the eyes. “He is alright.” he repeats. 

“I will be a horrible mother.” she says instead, “We have him three days and I can barely make him stop crying- and now he fell while I was supposed to look after him and-” 

Bellamy cups Clarke’s face and stops her from saying anything else with a kiss. He surprises Clarke but she kisses him back just for a moment and then break their kiss. Bellamy leans his forehead to hers and look into her eyes. 

“Better?” he asks, his voice something above a whispers. The scared girl nods and pushes Bellamy back against her chest. 

“I was so scared, Bell.” she murmurs against his neck, “I thought he hit his head or something-” 

“It’s okay, Clarke. He got just a small cut from the fall. Everything will be alright.” he promises, voice soft.

It took Clarke five more minutes to calm down and then they walked back to where Jackson had the baby and picked up and, taking him back to their cabin. 

Clarke that day had a heart attack but the baby was giggling and playing the rest of the day like nothing happened. Bellamy was just happy that everything was okay.

* * *

Clarke is playing with the baby on the bed when Bellamy walks inside and sits next to Clarke. She leans to his side and gives him a small kiss before she turns her attention back to the small man in front of them.

They don’t say anything for another minute before Bellamy brings a hands behind Clarke and she leans to his touch again. 

“Just say it.” Clarke whispers and turns to look at him. 

“What are we going to do?” he asks, straightens a hand to reach for the baby’s toy. 

Clarke takes a deep breath before picking up the baby from the bed and holds him in her arms. “I don’t know…” her small voice fills the cabin.

“It’s been weeks.” Bellamy points out and brushes some hair from the baby’s forehead. “Really hard weeks for both of us.” 

Clarke takes another deep breath and Bellamy can hear her thinking like crazy. Shifting on bed, Clarke turns to face Bellamy and now the baby is between them. “What do you think?”

“About him?”

“Do you think we can make it?” she asks quickly. “Do you want to start something…?” 

“You’re asking me if I want to start a family with you?” Bellamy asks instead voicing what Clarke couldn’t say. Clarke gives him the slightest nod and turns her gaze to the baby in her arms. She just can’t look at Bellamy and hear the answer. 

“I…” Bellamy stops for a moment, “If you want to…” another pause, “I think we can do it.” with that Clarke slowly lifts her head to look at him, “We always- we can do this.” he finally admits and Clarke can’t stop herself from launching forward and kiss Bellamy’s lips.

The baby between them giggles as it’s pressed against both chest and Bellamy breaks the kiss to look down at him. “I take as a yes?” he looks up to Clarke.

“Yes.” she answers quickly and leans down to kiss the baby’s forehead. “You hear that little man? We are your family, now. Whoever left you in the forest will never know what a great man you will grow to be. And you’re not alone.” 

Bellamy just stares at her as she talks to the baby and his heart stops beating. He leans down and kisses Clarke’s hair. “Well, don’t you think this little man should have his own name by now?” Bellamy asks. 

“Jake.” Clarke says immediately, “After my father.” 

Bellamy laughs and stroke Clarke’s cheek with his thumb, “Jake Blake.” he says softly, “ Sounds great to me.”

Clarke kisses his again without a warning. He brings a hand on the back of her head, pressing her more into him. Then his lips move from her lips to her chin and to her neck and Clarke stops him. 

“Bellamy-” but he doesn’t stop, “Bellamy, stop.” she laughs and gently pushes him back. “What happened? What changed and you-” 

“I heard your mother talking with a couple to adopt him.” Bellamy explains, “And- and all I could think of was that I wasn’t ready to let him or our new routine go and I know it will be hard but we will do it together. And when we do things together… it’s always better.” 

Clarke can’t hold the tears behinds her eyes anymore, Bellamy’s words make their way to her heart and it’s the sweetest thing anyone can hear in a cruel world like this. “Together.” she chokes and kisses Bellamy again. 

He doesn’t know how long they were kissing but Bellamy breaks their kiss and stand up from the bed. “I should- I’ll go let Abby know and I’ll right back!” he says excited.

“Do you think you can leave Jake to O? Maybe tell her the news too?” Clarke says as excited as Bellamy, “You started something I want to finish.” she explains. With a smirk in his face, Bellamy picks Jake from Clarke’s hand and holds him against his chest. 

“I’ll be back in five.” he promises and storms outside the cabin. 

Clarke didn’t have a time to say anything else, she watched just for a moment the door where Bellamy walked out before she fell back on the bed with a big smile on her face. Suddenly the door opens and Bellamy’s face appears through the small opening. Clarke turns to him but don’t sit up. 

“What?” she asks happily. 

“You know you will have to marry me too, right?” Bellamy asks and Clarke’s heart melts. 

“I can live with that too.” Clarke laughs and Bellamy laughs too and they are sure Jake giggles with her. 

“Alright then.” Bellamy says, “I will be back before you change your mind.” and leave the door half open as he goes to find Abby and his sister.

Clarke brings her hands up and buried her face in her palms, laughing to her. “Why I had to love this crazy man so much?” 

_**fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are always open! Come and find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
